Clamps are devices typically comprising at last one moving part. The peaces of a clamp come together to join, secure or impede the movement of separate objects through the use of inward pressure. Clamps have a wide range of uses stemming from home, commercial, and industrial applications. In addition, clamps can be permanent or temporary depending on the location and desired usage of the clamp. While clamps have a number of practical uses, there lacks clamps for some specialty purposes. Additionally some clamps can be cumbersome or expensive due to the materials required or technical nature of the clamps. Thus, there is a need for a lightweight, portable, and cost effective clamp that can serve a variety of purposes.
Review of Related Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 8,172,277 teaches a pipe coupling device for joining two pipe segments including a cylindrically shaped gasket for receiving the pipe segments and a cylindrically shaped clamp having a first and second semi-cylindrical segment attached by a hinge that extends along a length of one side each segment parallel to the axis of the cylinder. The clamp includes an inner wall having at least one groove forming a channel aligned in each of the semi-cylindrical segment and extending about the circumference of the inner wall of the clamp. A second side of the semi-cylindrical segment includes flanges that extend radially away from the segments. The flanges include complementary apertures and bolts that are received through the apertures for sealing the flanges together, The semi-cylindrical segments are movable about the hinge between an open position and a closed position, wherein the pipe segments are received in opposing ends of the gasket and the clamp is open to receive the pipe segments a gasket combination and the closed about the gasket pipes and secured about the gasket for a sealing engagement by the bolts.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,300,172 teaches an illuminable attachment for a tube having a clamp movable from an open position to a closed position engaging the walls of said tube. The illuminable element is comprised of a housing having a lamp, power supply, switch and circuit means within said housing mountable by said clamp to a tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,978 teaches a clamp useful as part of a sign holder which displays identifying characteristics of merchandize on a display rack support rod of circular cross-section. The clamp has an upper housing and a lower housing hingably connected together. The free ends of the housing engage each other as they are overlapped one over the other. When the upper and the lower housings overlap, teeth on each are resiliently urged toward each other to engage each other to releasably lock the housing into any desired one of a plurality rod encircling positions. Friction pads are urged by the upper and lower housing against the rod. The pads compress in response to increasing the amount of overlap by relative movement of the upper and the lower housing. The clamp completely encircles the rod.
U.S. Patent Application 2008/0080174 teaches a solar light for a fence post, comprising: a connecting element, which is designed to be mounted on the top end of the fence post, a LED lamp, fixed on the top of the connecting element, a solar panel, affixed to the outer wall of the connecting element, a rechargeable battery in electric communication with the LED lamp, and charged by the solar panel. The solar light fixes the solar panel from the outer wall of the connecting element, which is simple in structure, enables the light running upwards to get through the top of the light body, and does not restrict the figuration of the lamp chimney, in this case, the lamp chimney could be in a mare good-looking shape.
Various devices are known in that art. However, their structure and means of operation are substantially different from the present disclosure. The other inventions fail to solve all the problems taught by the present disclosure. At last one embodiment of this invention is presented in the drawings bellow and will be described in mare detail herein.